Beautiful Love
by Fiery Tiger
Summary: Cameron has had a tough day at work. Chase tries to make it better. In the end, they both win. RATED M. Fluffy lemon ahead.


**This is a pointless one-shot that takes place after The Itch, but before Saviors.  
*****I do not own anything associated with FOX or House. I wouldn't object to having my own Chase or Jesse, though. In my imagination, I already do.**

* * *

**Beautiful Love.**

It had been after a long, grueling day that Cameron finally stepped back into the cozy, welcoming apartment that she was forced to leave so early that morning. Upon entering she noticed that no lights were on – with the exception of the small lamp resting on the stand beside the couch. Once her eyes landed on the sleeping form that was scattered restlessly across the length of the sofa, she smiled and she quietly set her bag down on the floor before maneuvering over to the sleeping man.

A medical journal lay open and half read upon his chest, and as Cameron carefully removed the book from the loose grip of his non-responsive hands, she noticed the name printed in bold letters on the binding: Rowan Chase. Cameron sighed when she realized that her and Chase never talk about his father. Sure Rowan and Chase's relationship was almost non-existent and full of letdowns and heartache, but it was still his father – and as Chase's girlfriend, she should be supportive of him and attempt to help him deal with his ghosts just as much as he helps her face her own.

Cameron set the book on the side table and knelt next to the couch. "Chase," she whispered smoothly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere with her scratchy, tired voice. It also helped ease the persistent pounding in her head.

Small, soft fingers found his twisted, golden locks as she tried again. "Chase, come on, wake up." Her lips were now right up against his ear, and she began to nip the lobe gently between her teeth.

His face scrunched up before he blinked rapidly, as if he was removing all traces of sleep completely. "Huh?" he asked, clearly still a bit disoriented.

"You fell asleep waiting for me again," Cameron sighed with a sad smile as she traced his face with her fingertips. "You know that you don't have to do that, right?" she asked, almost positive of what his answer was going to be, but she was still trying to ease her guilt regardless.

He worked just as hard as she did, he deserved as much sleep as he could get.

"I_ want _to wait for you – even if I am unsuccessful and end up falling asleep in the process," Chase laughed softly, causing Cameron's smile to deepen.

Cameron the nodded, and laced her fingers through his. "Let's get you to bed," she stated as she turned off the dim lamp and led Chase through the dark apartment and into her bedroom.

"What about you?" Chase inquired as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Cameron swiftly remove her pink scrub top, which left her top half clad in just her plain, nude colored bra. Even through his tiredness, Chase still felt the familiar tingling in his lower region at the sight.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower first. I feel like a walking germ and my head is about to explode," Cameron stated with a small yawn as she threw the matching scrub bottoms into her laundry hamper.

Chase instantly rose from his position as walked up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms securely around her slender, smooth waist. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You have had another rough day, haven't you?" he asked sympathetically, laying a simple kiss on her bare shoulder before nuzzling his head into the nook of her neck.

Cameron shrugged and twisted around within his hold. "I'm fine. Get some rest." She tried shoving him back into the direction of the bed, but failed terribly. It was as if he had turned to stone.

"Nuh-uh," Chase shook his head, causing his hair to bounce lightly and tickle the sensitive skin of her neck. "I'll sleep when _you_ sleep."

Taking it upon himself to walk into the adjoining bathroom, Chase walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Excedrin and a small glass of water from the sink before handing it to Cameron – who was now slumped against the door frame watching him with bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered with a small smile as she popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed.

Chase simply nodded in return and walked over to turn the shower on. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped in, beckoning Cameron with his index finger to join him.

Even when she felt like absolute crap, who was she to deny him?

Cameron quickly unclasped her bra and shimmied the panties she wore down her legs. She tossed them aside carelessly before making her way over to the shower. As soon as the shower curtain pulled back and she stepped inside, Chase's hands instantly found her body.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver of thrill to jolt through her body.

Doing as she was asked, Cameron turned around, bracing both of her hands on the slippery surface of the shower wall. Her forehead fell forward on its own will as strong, soapy hands began to rub the achy surface of her neck. "Mmm…" she moaned appreciatively. Cameron wasn't sure if it was the feeling of relief from her headache that was slowly fading away, or if it was the intimacy of being pampered and taken care of. Either way, Cameron didn't want it to ever stop.

And thankfully it didn't.

Chase's hands began to travel south, following the trail of the water droplets that ran down the curve of her back. His moist lips replaced his hands, carefully nipping and sucking all around her ears and neck.

"Chase," Cameron whispered into the wall and her eyes snapped shut due to the onslaught of feelings currently whooshing throughout her body.

In that moment, it was as if all of her worries, fears, and tensions were removed, only to be replaced by the feeling of being truly and sincerely adored by the man who repeatedly laid his heart out just for her taking.

Her teeth dug into her plump bottom lip as she felt Chase's hands move towards her front. His skilled, experienced fingers found her pebbled nipples and being working circles, his palms were cupping the matching mounds of her breasts; his mouth was working relentlessly across the span of her upper back, his thick, solid erection was pressed in between her rear cheeks, throbbing wickedly.

It was all enough to drive Cameron crazy with need.

She ripped her hands from the shower wall and reached behind her, tangling pieces of Chase's damp hair in between her fingertips. She tilted her head back slowly and met his lips with hers. The kiss was needy and intense, made up mostly of just exchanged pants and low moans transferred from one mouth to the other.

Cameron freed one of her hands and matched it with one of Chase's. She knew exactly what she wanted, as did Chase, but the pace he was going at no longer seemed to correspond with hers. She trailed their intertwined hands down to her wet center and through the damp curls that lay there.

"Ah!" Cameron moaned against Chase's check as their fingers explored her body together, his thumb scraping against her sensitive little clit in the most delicious way. Her hips began to grind into Chase's hand, also moving against his hard cock which caught Chase by surprise.

"Oh god," he grunted, letting his head fall so his forehead could rest on her shoulder. His eyes clamped shut at the pleasure that was currently washing over him and he momentarily slowed his motions within his lover. He didn't want the feeling of euphoria to ever end.

Chase began thrusting his hips back up against her, stimulating both of their sensitive lower regions, and due to the water and soap coating both of their bodies from Chase's attempt of giving a massage, the head of his cock began to slip inside of Cameron's core, attempting to push past their working fingers.

Chase grabbed Cameron's hand, and still keeping their fingers locked, he slammed them back up against the shower wall to steady them.

"Ready?" he whispered into Cameron's ear. He had finally reached the point where he couldn't wait any longer.

Cameron simply nodded as she pulled him back in for a kiss.

Chase shifted his hips out, only to ram them forward, penetrating through the lips of Cameron's slick and tight womanhood. A needy noise escaped his lips, and he stilled himself for a moment, relishing the feelings – both physical and emotional – that he'd always felt whenever he entered her, and when he and Cameron were truly one.

"Please," Cameron whimpered into his mouth. "I need more," she continued, no longer ashamed to beg for what she wanted.

He began thrusting at a slow pace, still mindful of her earlier headache and discomfort. The last thing he'd ever wanted to do was to cause her pain. Plus the slow movements only added to the intensity of the moment. It was a tender time that was expressed between a man and the woman he loved. Words never came easily for her, and these moments were the times where he was reassured that she really _did_ feel the same way about him that he had felt about her. They were no longer on a non-exclusive release only agreement – this type of intimacy that they shared was different.

Even without the actual words said, it was love. They were making love, and they do it beautifully.

"Chase, Chase, Chase…" she moaned softly in a quiet mantra as his free hand moved in between her thighs again and worked the tight skin, intensifying her pleasure and putting her mind on sensory overload.

He seemed to be everywhere. Every thought, every smell, every feeling – everything was him. It was one of the first time that it no longer scared her shitless to admit that to herself. Chase was her everything, and even though she realized that she was turning into the type of lovesick sap she'd always despised, she was starting to understand things differently.

"I love you," she let out, almost inaudibly, moments before she gave into all of the feelings she was experiencing. Another wave of wetness began to seep out of her, and her inner walls clenched Chase's erection greatly in reaction to the orgasm washing over her.

Chase desperately tried to hold on to his control as long as he could, but suddenly it all became too much. "Fuck," he grunted as he let go and spilled deep inside his lover. Even through her post cordial haze, Cameron could hear the distinct sounds of a sated man falling apart behind her.

They remained connected and panting up against the wall for awhile after they had finished, eventually sliding down to curl up together under the warm spray of the shower, each too spent to move just quite yet.

"I love you, too," Chase suddenly murmured, breaking the silence. Cameron's eyes met his and a shy smile took over her features. She slid her body up a few inches and placed a chaste kiss on Chase's lips, before letting her head fall down on his shoulder.

The water raining down on the both of eventually turned cool, forcing the two to crawl out from their steamy shelter, but that didn't break the newly formed connection between them.

They both put on the warmest clothes they could find before climbing into bed, cocooned by many, many blankets. They cuddled and kissed lazily, just making the moment last as long as they possibly could.

And even when unavoidable sleep finally took over, their legs still stayed intertwined and their hands stayed locked tightly together.

She couldn't promise him forever, but she could give him all she had to offer now.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at this, so please be gentle. :) Constructive reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**-FT.**


End file.
